


Rafael and Angie - S1E2B: A Day at the Mall

by planetundersiege, rwinger24



Series: Rafael and Angie [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Arcade, Comedy, Dialogue, F/M, Fun, Rafael and Angie, Rafael goes to his first American mall, Rafangie, S1e2b, Script Format, Shopping, Slurpies, Teens, USA, mall, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: Season 1, Episode 2B of "Rafael and Angie"The weekend is here and Jorge thinks it’s time for Rafael to go to the mall. Angie of course tags along.Written by planetundersiege and 474studio





	Rafael and Angie - S1E2B: A Day at the Mall

357R-104 - A Day at the Mall - Written by planetundersiege and 474studio

Time: 10:25 (11 Minutes)

 

(0:00) INT. THE HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

(0:01) Rafael is sitting on the couch watching TV flipping through the 20 channels on the Hernandezes square TV.

(0:03) One channel is Spanish only so Rafael chooses that channel.

(0:04) Jorge walks in.

JORGE: Hey, Rafael.

(0:05) RAFAEL: Hi, Jorge.

(0:06) JORGE: Why aren't you hanging out in your room.

(0:08) RAFAEL: Well, it isn't decorated yet and I don't want to spend Saturday in an undecorated room.

(0:12) JORGE: Rafael, we promise that your bedroom is gonna look amazing when we have time.

(0:15) RAFAEL: Thanks.

Rafael pauses and thinks.

(0:17) RAFAEL: What do your parents do for a living?

(0:19) JORGE: Well my dad is a physical therapist and mom is a waitress at a Tex Mex chain restaurant.

(0:23) RAFAEL: Nice. And uh, Jorge. Do you have any plans this weekend?

(0:26) JORGE: Yeah. Well, since you asked about your room. My parents are going to the Hardware Garage. It's a warehouse-type store to check out some designs.

(0:32) RAFAEL: Alright.

(0:33) JORGE: And while they're at the store, you want to go to Eastpark Mall, Rafael?

(0:36) Rafael is excited.

RAFAEL: Si, Jorge. (beat) What is a mall?

(0:39) Jorge looks at him like he is stupidly confused.

(0:40) RAFAEL: Sorry. It's just that I never been to a mall before and I don't think they have those back in Guadalajara.

(0:45) Jorge picks up and shows Rafael an August 1988 catalog of EastPark Mall.

JORGE: A mall, like Eastpark Mall for example, is a giant shopping center filled with stores, an arcade, and a food court. They also have a movie theatre but today is too busy to go and watch one.

(0:53) RAFAEL: Sounds thrilling. Can I bring Angie along?  
  
(0:55) Jorge sorta trolls Rafael a bit.

JORGE: Rafael.... of course you can bring Angie along. You've been friends since the day you met her. What do you think about her.

(1:00) RAFAEL: Well, she seems very motivated and she'll do anything she can to brighten up my day.

(1:03) JORGE: That's nice. Now we need to find her phone number.

(1:05) Jorge looks through the green pages as Rafael heads to fridge and finds a piece of paper attached by a magnet.

(1:06) JORGE: Finding the Phalange house number through the Green Pages is gonna take...

(1:08) RAFAEL: Jorge! I found her phone number.

(1:10) JORGE: Where did you get it?  
  
(1:11) RAFAEL: I got it when we first met at the cafe.

(1:13) They pause, then they quickly dial Angie's house number through the Hernandezes brick phone.

 

(1:16) INT. THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE - MORNING

Angie picks up the brick phone.

(1:18) ANGIE: Hello, this is Angelica. You've reach the Phalange...

(1:20) RAFAEL: Hi, I like to speak to Angie, por favor.

(1:22) ANGIE: Rafael! Hi!

(1:23) RAFAEL: So me and Jorge are going to Eastpark Mall. Would you like to join us?

(1:26) IAN: Angelica!

ANGIE: Hang on, my mom and dad want to speak to me.

Angie puts Rafael on hold.

(1:29) NIA: Angelica, the country club just called. They want us to work the Saturday shift and we won't be back til this afternoon.

(1:34) ANGIE: That's okay. Rafael and Jorge are calling me now and they asked me to come to the mall.

(1:38) NIA: Sure, it's alright with me.

IAN: Here's some money for the bus, food, arcade, and something to buy.

(1:42) Angie finishes her call with Rafael.

ANGIE: Rafael. My parents said yes.... so yes.

(1:45) RAFAEL: Thanks Angie. 

(1:46) ANGIE: I'll meet you at the entrance of the mall. I live one neighborhood near by yours but I think it's better if we all meet there.

(1:51) Rafael and Angie both hang up.

 

(1:52) EXT. - EASTPARK MALL NORTH ENTRANCE - DAY

(1:53) Rafael and Jorge jumped off the bus that stayed just outside of the mall. Rafael looked at the mall with amazement, he couldn’t close his eyes even if he wanted too. It was so huge. It was bigger than most buildings he’d ever seen, and there was a huge parking lot filled almost to the brink with cars in all shapes and sizes.

(1:59) RAFAEL: ¡Oh dios mio! (Oh my goodness). This place is huge Jorge!

(2:02) JORGE: Told you, this mall is amazing. They even have a game store with Funtari games and the new Gega Senesis! But that’s my interests. We’ll go to all stores you wanna check out today.

(2:08) RAFAEL: Thanks Jorge, that means a lot.

(2:09) JORGE: So, where’s Angie?

(2:11) Rafael shrugged his shoulders and the boys began to wait. You see Rafael first looking to his left, seeing a few people (but not Angie) and then turns to his head to his right side.

(2:14) There she was, she had a small handbag on her and a smile on her face. A second later she noticed the boys and raised her arm high up in the sky and waved at them.

(2:17) ANGIE: Rafael! Jorge! I’m over here!

(2:19) She sped up her walking pace and then stood beside the two boys. First she hugged Jorge and then Rafael. The hugs were really short, but you could see that they were of the caring kind.

(2:21) RAFAEL: Hola, Angie! It’s so nice to see you.

(2:23) ANGIE: It’s nice to see you too Rafael. And Jorge as well.

 

INT. - EASTPARK MALL ATRIUM - DAY

(2:26) The group of three nodded and walked inside of the mall. Several pictures of the mall is show for a few seconds as Rafael stares in awe. If he thought the mall looked big on the outside, the inside made it look even more huge.

(2:30) Rafael sees several clothing store in a line, some are small business and others are bigger like M & MH, a chain they had in Mexico too. There was also small gaming store (must be the one Jorge mentioned), an arcade, a few different food courts, stores with random things, a sport store and more. He even saw that there was a sign, it read “Theatre, third floor” with an arrow pointing upwards.

(2:36) How would Rafael ever memorize we’re all the things were? He would be lucky if he even managed to find the exit ones they were going home.

(2:37) ANGIE: So Rafael, what do you think about the mall?

(2:39) RAFAEL: I don’t even know we’re to start. It looks amazing, it’s so huge and has like a million stores. How do you even find your way around here? I’m gonna get lost for sure.

(2:46) JORGE: Don’t worry Rafael, you’ll get used to it in no time.

(2:48) ANGIE: Yeah, and before that there’s always the navigator maps.

(2:50) Angie points to towards the wall were there’s a huge drawing of all the floors of the mall. A red dot that said “you are here” and all the stores were named. You also saw were the exits were, including the emergency ones. The map was really well done and easy to read.

(2:51) RAFAEL: Well that makes it easier. Are there other maps around the place?

(2:53) Both Angie and Jorge nodded at the same time, and Angie smiled.

(2:54) JORGE: Yeah, they’re around like every corner. It’s extremely hard to get lost here, you would have to try real hard if you want to get lost. But if you somehow still get lost there is a water fountain in the middle of the mall, so we can all meet there if something like that happens.

(3:02) Rafael nodded at his host brother.

RAFAEL: Okay, sounds good.

(3:03) ANGIE: So Rafael, what do you want to do first?

(3:05) You see how Rafael looks around really excited, this was his first trip to an American mall (or any mall) and he didn’t know what he should do. What should he choose?

(3:06) RAFAEL: Well, Maria and Juan gave me an allowance, and I didn’t really bring much clothes with me. So, clothes shopping maybe? If that’s okay with you guys.

(3:12) His two friends nodded in agreement and Angie took her hand in Rafael’s and pointed at a store, practically dragging him there as she was excited to go shopping.

(3:13) ANGIE: Let’s go!

 

INT. M & MH CLOTHING STORE - DAY

(3:14-3:44) MONTAGE

We transition into the M & MH Clothing Store. You can see the three walking into a clothing store with smiles on their faces.

They quickly all grab some things and then a montage begins, showing them in different types of clothing. Every time Rafael walks out of the dresser they shake their heads, signalizing that he should try something different.

Rafael then exits the dressing room wearing a purple shirt, buttoned almost all the way up and a pair of dark gray loose fitting cotton pants. Over his purple shirt is a light striped cardigan with buttons up towards his chest.

All those buttons are buttoned. Jorge gives Rafael a thumbs up and Angie nods at him. Rafael laughs and strikes a cool pose, you can see that he clearly fell in love with those set of clothes.

His first clothes he had ever bought in another country,

The montage ends, the montage music dies out and we can hear Rafael talking again.

(3:45) RAFAEL: I feel so fashionable you guys.

(3:47) JORGE: You look like the bomb!

(3:48) Rafael looks confused.

RAFAEL: Bomb?

(3:49) ANGIE: Yeah, it’s slang for awesome.

Choice is another word too, if someone is choice they are extremely awesome. And so is fresh and radical. Rafael looked even more confused as he hadn’t been taught English teen slang in school, but he understood it was something that teens did that was “in”.

(3:51) JORGE: You’ll get the hang of it soon. Just don’t go near the mall chicks if you don’t know slang.

(3:54) RAFAEL: Mall chicks?

(3:55) ANGIE: Yeah, they’re girls that practically spend all their free time here, hanging out and so on.

Rafael nodded.

RAFAEL: Okay.

(3:59) JORGE: So, shall we go and pay for your clothes?

(4:01) Rafael nodded and quickly ran into the changing booth and the screen fades to black.

(4:03) Next scene is Rafael handing over the money to the cashier and getting a bag for his new clothes and a recipe.

(4:04) CASHIER: Have a good day and thank you for shopping at M & MH.

(4:06) They left the store and you see Rafael sigh a bit.

(4:07) JORGE: Hey, wanna go to the arcade now? I really wanna show you Ghost Eater!

(4:10) ANGIE: Nice, I love that game! Let’s go Rafael, playing it is pretty cheap, and you have lots of pennies on you right?

(4:15) Rafael looked into his pocket, yes he had money. There were several dollar bills and some pennies in it, along with an opened package of gum that Jorge had given him at school.

(4:17) RAFAEL: Sure, that arcade sounds fun, let’s go. I really want to see what this “Ghost Eater” is about. It sounds muy bueno.

(4:22) JORGE: RAD!

 

INT. EASTPARK MALL - ARCADE ZONE - DAY

(4:23) Rafael is in awe over hundreds of 8 bit game cabinets all in one place.

(4:24) RAFAEL: So many juegos. Games!

(4:27) ANGIE: Before we start, Rafael. You and Jorge should know something about me.

(4:30) RAFAEL/JORGE: What?

(4:31) ANGIE: I collect a series of trading cards called "Monster Trader". Actually, they're first in America where you can collect, trade, and compete too.

(4:37) JORGE: That's cool, Angie. But what does "Monster Trader" have to do with an arcade.

(4:40) ANGIE: "Monster Trader" has an arcade version. When we get back, I'll show you how to play the real thing.

(4:43) Angie demonstrates to Rafael and Jorge "Monster Trader".

ANGIE: Select an attack. See how much damage your opponent receives. Last one standing wins.

(4:46) RAFAEL/JORGE: Wow....

We WHIP PAN to the next scene.

(4:48) JORGE: Rafael, "Claw Factory" is easy. Just grab one of the capsules and see which kind of prize you'll get.

(4:52) Rafael attempts to get one of the capsules, but he misses. Then Jorge shows Rafael, it only takes luck.

(4:55) JORGE: It's okay, Rafael. It only takes luck.

(4:57) WHIP PAN to Jorge and Rafael as they face off together in another game called "Rodent Bash".

ANGIE: In Rodent Bash, you're racing against each other to see how many rodents you can "bash" in one minute.

(5:01) MACHINE: And...... Go!

(5:02) Rafael and Jorge start whacking with their plastic mallets.

(5:06) WHIP PAN to later.

Jorge beats Rafael by one busted rodent.

(5:07) JORGE: Yes. I win. Good game, Rafael.

(5:09) He and Angie notice Rafael felling a bit down.

(5:11) ANGIE: Are you alright, Rafael. You were this close.

(5:13) JORGE: And aren't you having fun today?

(5:15) RAFAEL: Well, I really love my new clothes I bought earlier. It's just that I want to find a game where I'm really good at. I only play football in the backyard with my brother, Enrique.

(5:22) ANGIE: You have a brother? Awwwe. And where you tackling and throwing the ball?

(5:25) RAFAEL: No, I just kick a ball into the net.

(5:27) JORGE: Soccer.

Angie and Jorge look at Rafael and now they show him "Ghost Eater".

(5:29) JORGE: Rafael. We would like to show you... "Ghost Eater". 

(5:31) RAFAEL: What do I do?

(5:32) ANGIE: You're this square man, and he eats all these ghosts in the maze, but you have to avoid the dots.

(5:35) RAFAEL: Dots?

(5:36) JORGE: If a dot catches you, you lose a live. Square Man has 3 lives. All you need is to score the most points you can.

(5:41) RAFAEL: I'll give it a try.

(5:42) Rafael puts a quarter into the slot and starts playing.

To Angie and Jorge's surprise, Rafael is actually good at Ghost Eater.

(5:50) ANGIE/JORGE: Wow, you're good.

(5:52) RAFAEL: Back in Mexico, when I was picking crops, this game is sorta similar. Every ghost I eat is like each plant. And the dots are like my crew bosses when I get in trouble sometimes.

(5:59) Angie and Jorge cheer Rafael on.

Through a series of dissolves, Rafael completes a series of levels feeling satisfied all until he loses his last life.

(6:05) RAFAEL: Oh..... that was a good run.

(6:07) JORGE: Wow, Rafael. You're good, and you're in the top 10.

(6:10) ANGIE: Now you can type your initials in on the scoreboard.

Rafael types in his intials.

(6:12) RAFAEL: R... H... D.

(6:14) Angie and Jorge clap for an accomplished Rafael.

(6:16) RAFAEL: Is anyone hungry?

(6:17) JORGE: Yeah, I think so.

(6:18) ANGIE: Let's check the 2nd floor food court. They have the best 5-star foods from french fries to pizza, almost any food in the world.

(6:23) RAFAEL: Wow...

(6:24) JORGE: You're gonna love it.

 

(6:25) INT. EASTPARK MALL - 2nd FLOOR FOOD COURT - DAY

The gang stares in awe at the 2nd floor food court. Filled with food not just from America, but Canada, Mexico, Italy, Japan, China, all kinds from all over the world.

(6:28) RAFAEL: What should we try first.

(6:29) ANGIE: We only have enough money to buy lunch from three different meals, not the whole place.

(6:32) JORGE: Okay.

(6:33) ANGIE: First, I'll order all of us a large tray of french fries and you can get just one meal from wherever you want.

(6:37) We clock transition back to Angie as she places a large tray of french fries on the table. Now with the food. Angie buys Chicken Fingers from the America stand, Jorge tries some orange chicken at Tiger Express, and Rafael tries New York style pizza from the Italy stand.

(6:40) RAFAEL: Again, what are french fries, Jorge?

(6:42) JORGE: They are equivalent to chips. Try one. It's really good.

(6:45) Rafael tries a fry and his taste buds are satisfied.

(6:49) RAFAEL: Wow, American food tastes delicioso.

(6:52) ANGIE: And I see that you bought a pizza.

(6:53) RAFAEL: I just looked at the menu and I thought... maybe I should try one.

(6:56) JORGE: It's pizza. It's a very common food here in America.

(6:58) Rafael slowly takes a bite of pizza.

Angie and Jorge smile as he saw Rafael take more big bites.

(7:04) RAFAEL: Wow. I love pizza.

Then they start smalltalk as they eat their food.

(7:06) JORGE: I'm glad you like it. It reminds me of when my mama came to America. She was from Spain and she came all the way to Ellis Island, New York, on a boat, and the first food she ever had there was pizza.

(7:16) RAFAEL: That's interesting.

(7:17) ANGIE: It reminds me of a tape I watched about immigration in history class.

(7:20) RAFAEL: Also, the way I went passed the border was by an airplane.

(7:23) JORGE: Well, my papa walked passed the Mexican border and lived in Texas for a few years. And one lucky day and so forth, he and mama met in New York, then they moved here for a quieter and more suburban life.

(7:33) This leaves Angie satisfied as she finishes her last chicken finger.

(7:34) ANGIE: Wow. That is very cool.

(7:36) RAFAEL: Have any relatives from other countries, Angie?

(7:38) ANGIE: No, I'm completely America. But... I wish some of my relatives were Greek or Canadian. Probably write a poem about it.

(7:44) JORGE: You know what. I'm glad were all here together.

(7:46) ANGIE: Yeah, now it's every man for themself... for French fries!

(7:50) Rafael, Angie, and Jorge grabbed and ate many fries as they can.

(7:53) The screen dissolves to later as we see three small empty trays and one large empty tray with one French fry left.

(7:56) ANGIE: Well, that was a nice lunch. I’m so full now.

(7:59) JORGE: Me too. How about you Rafael?

(8:01) Rafael let out a smile as he took one of the last French fries from the tray and quickly ate it.

(8:04) RAFAEL: Yes.

(8:05) JORGE: So what did you think of the food!

(8:06) RAFAEL: It was fantastic Jorge. All the food here is amazing.

(8:09) ANGIE: Glad you liked it.

Jorge smirks.

(8:10) JORGE: Just wait until the school loses money on some weird thing and the burgers get replaced by a week old sloppy joe that costs a dollar extra.

Angie playfully soft puches Jorge's shoulder.

(8:15) ANGIE (playfully): Hey, don’t scare him!

(8:16) The two teens laughed while Rafael didn’t have any idea on what they were talking about. He didn’t even know was a sloppy joe was (yet). The group left the table and Angie let out a yawn.

(8:19) ANGIE: Hey guys. I’m a little thirsty. How about you?

(8:21) Rafael looks questioning for two seconds.

(8:23) RAFAEL: Yeah, I’m a bit thirsty.

(8:24) JORGE: Same. Wanna get some soda?

(8:25) Angie shook her head with her eyes closed.

(8:28) ANGIE: No thanks. I don’t really feel like having a soda at the moment. I’d rather have a slurpy.

(8:31) Jorge practically jumped on excitement, which caused Rafael to take a step backwards without even thinking about it.

(8:32) JORGE: Rad, I haven’t had a slurpy in so long. What do you think Rafael?

(8:34) RAFAEL: Sure! Sounds nice.

Angie nodded.

(8:35) ANGIE: Nice. There’s a slurpy stand over there. Blue raspberry is the best, get that one.

(8:38) RAFAEL: That’s what I’m gonna get, too.

Rafael nodded. Since he himself hadn’t even thought about which flavor he should order, he’d take the same as Angie.

They slowly walked towards the slurpy stand and they got to fill in their slurpies.

(8:42) Rafael’s hand got cold as he held the slurpy, and he then took a slight sip from the straw. You can see how he is standing still and that imaginary stars are above his head, showing that he likes it.

(8:44) RAFAEL: This is so good you guys! ¡Me gusta! I like it!

Angie and Jorge smiled at the teen.

(8:46) ANGIE: I knew you would.

(8:47) JORGE: Yeah, who doesn’t like slurpies?

(8:48) Rafael quickly took another sip, and another one. You could see that Angie and Jorge began to look slightly terrified.

(8:49) ANGIE: Rafael, be careful! You’ll get a brain freeze!

(8:52) Too late. You see how Rafael’s pupils turn smaller and the top of his head turns to a blue tone for comedic effect. His mouth is open and he let out a small scream of surprise.

(8:54) RAFAEL: Ouch! What was that?

(8:55) JORGE: That my friend, was a brain freeze. That’s why you don’t drink slurpies too fast.

Rafael nodded.

(8:57) RAFAEL: I’ll keep that in mind. Drinking these slurpies fast is different than eating a helado fast then.

(9:02) ANGIE: Yeah it is. Brain freezes can hurt but they are so worth it when you really like slurpies.

(9:06) She took another sip of her blue raspberry slurpy and smiled.

 

(9:09) Transition to the three teens stood against the wall now, just relaxing. Angje was closest to a trash can.

(9:11) JORGE: So Rafael, what’d you think of the mall?

(9:13) RAFAEL: It’s muy fantástico! I’m having so much fun with you guys. Well except the brain freeze.

Jorge smiles, giving a smirk.

(9:18) JORGE: Well, don’t blame the slurpy. Slurpies usually don’t know how to play mind games, well except brain freeze.

(9:23) The pun made Rafael almost spill his slurpy, but thankfully he didn’t.

(9:26) Sadly Angie wasn’t that lucky. As she heard the pun she immediately began to laugh, her hands moved upwards and she accidently threw away the slurpy. It landed straight into the trash can.

(9:27) TRASH CAN VOICE: Thank you for eating at our food court. Enjoy the rest of your day at Eastpark Mall Cleveland.

(9:32) ANGIE: (to the trash can) Oh, great! My slurpy. Thanks!

(9:35) You could see that she was sad.

(9:36) JORGE: Well... at least it went into the trash can, it could have made a really big mess on the floor.

(9:42) ANGIE: But I had barely tasted it. It’s so unfair, I don’t have enough money for a new one.

(9:46) The screen zooms in on Rafael, you can clearly see that he’s thinking. Then he takes his slurpy and reaches towards Angie.

(9:50) RAFAEL: Here, you can have mine.

(9:53) ANGIE: But Rafael, you bought it. That’s unfair.

(9:56) RAFAEL: I don’t care. You deserve it. You’re such a good friend, and if it’s your favorite, then it’s the least I could do. I’ll buy you a new one another day.

(10:03) A smile slowly spread on Angie’s face, and she leaned forward and gave Rafael a fast hug. And Angie starts sipping.

(10:07) ANGIE: But still, it’s your slurpy. Let’s share it then.

(10:10) Rafael shook his head.

(10:11) RAFAEL: No, I insist. Take it.

Angie took the slurpy and took a sip. She thinks again.

(10:13) ANGIE: Nah, I still thinks this yours.

(10:14) RAFAEL: Come on, take it.

(10:15) Jorge laughs at Rafael and Angie as they playfully fight over the slurpy. Then they laugh along too. 

(10:20) JORGE (trolling): I think she likes you.

(10:21) RAFAEL: Oh, Jorge.

(10:22-10:25) Rafael and Jorge laugh together as we fade to black.

  
END.

 


End file.
